


Paths Diverging

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, set in their third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: While practicing, Osamu tells Atsumu that he won’t be playing volleyball after high school.(aka a different take on the Chapter 381 discussion between Osamu and Atsumu)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Paths Diverging

It may be the end of their third year, but the Miya twins’ story is just beginning. Volleyball scouts have reached out to them as a pair. Their twin plays have only gotten better in their third year, they have been training relentlessly since their defeat at the Spring High Nationals in their second year. 

Atsumu imagined them competing against the strongest opponents and winning. He thought Osamu was imagining that too. So when Osamu told him he didn’t want to pursue volleyball while they were practicing, he was speechless.

Osamu accidentally waited until Atsumu was just about to set a ball to tell him. This caused Atsumu to mess up his aim and the ball hit Osamu in the face. 

“What do ya mean yer not continuing to play volleyball? This is our dream,” Atsumu says, not completely speechless. 

“I don’t even get an ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘Are you okay?’ for the ball that just hit my face?” Osamu asks while holding his thankfully not broken nose. “And would ya like me to spell it out for you? I’m not playing pro volleyball, and it’s always been yer dream, not mine.”

Osamu was frustrated with his twin, it’s like he only ever hears the sound of his own voice and doesn’t process anything Osamu says. Otherwise Atsumu would’ve already known he wasn’t going to play pro volleyball, he has spoken about it at dinner with their parents, with Atsumu there. 

Of course, their parents are a little upset. The twins have always done everything together, volleyball was another joint venture that they ended up becoming passionate about, Atsumu more than Osamu in this case. Osamu stuck with it because he liked playing with his brother, even though he can be a piece of work to put up with sometimes. 

While Osamu was thinking over this, Atsumu was still grumbling. Which gets an eye roll from Osamu, he should be the one grumbling after the volleyball he just got to the face. 

“C’mon, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu nudges Atsumu’s shoulder. “We can’t do everything together for the rest of our lives. We need to try out new things on our own.” 

His brother turned away from him and went to retrieve the ball. When he turns back around, he doesn’t look as upset as he had before. 

“When ya open yer shop I want to have something named after me,” Atsumu says.

“Sure, no problem, I’ll do ya one better and put a picture up.” Osamu pauses here for a moment before continuing. “On the trash can.” 

“‘Samu, I meant on the menu,” Atsumu whines. 

Osamu decides to stop messing with his brother. He did just find out that they wouldn’t be playing together anymore. Though he’s sure Atsumu will drag him out to practice together. 

“Yeah yeah, I knew what ya meant. There will be something on the menu named after you, don’t worry,” Osamu says. “Now stop looking so sad, you’ll get wrinkles and it’ll make yer face uglier than it already is.” 

“Hey, yer the one who always says we have the same face, calling yourself ugly now?” Atsumu snarks back. 

“I might be, who knows how my face will fare after that terrible set to it,” Osamu responds.

“Geez, okay, I’m sorry for not checking on ya. How is it?” Atsumu asks, rocking from side to side to look at Osamu’s nose from different angles. 

“It’s fine, not broken or anything,” Osamu says. “You can stop hovering now.” 

They start taking down the volleyball net and cleaning up the gym. Practice had long since ended for the team, the twins had stayed late to work on their quick. Once everything is put up, the two grab their things and head on home. 

“Hey ‘Samu.” Atsumu starts as they are walking. “You’ll be at all my matches right?”

“Hell yeah I’ll be there ‘Tsumu, especially if yer providing me with tickets,” Osamu says with a pat to Atsumu’s shoulder. 

~~~

Osamu thinks back to when he told Atsumu he was quitting volleyball after high school. The two sure have come a long way since then. Onigiri Miya is successful and his brother’s volleyball career is taking off. 

He was at Atsumu’s first professional game, and more after that. Atsumu was the first order at his shop (though he did jokingly complain about having to pay) and regularly orders food for him and his friends. 

When he first had the idea to open Onigiri Miya, he expected his brother to show support, but he didn’t think it would be this much. Atsumu is practically a walking advertisement for the shop. He brings it up to his teammates, fans, interviewers; anyone who starts a conversation with him will hear about Onigiri Miya. 

The twins may not be out on the court together as everyone expected, but they are still supporting each other as they both work towards their dreams. 

He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of something he was working on.

 **Osamu:** I’ll need to post this to Twitter and tell your fans you are visiting.

 **Atsumu:** You already have something on the menu named after me, this picture means nothing to me.

*Five Minutes Later*

 **Atsumu:** You couldn’t have chosen a better picture to put on the trash can?!?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Miya twins fic and decided to post it on mine and my sisters’ birthday :)
> 
> The volleyball to Osamu’s face happened after watching the video on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/matsucockwa/status/1279199835887788032?s=20). I’m sorry Osamu. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> sky :)


End file.
